


For the last time

by J_Flattermann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth Age Middle Earth - the King of Rohan is feeling his age and wishes to see friends of old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives at Edoras causing worry.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

**For the last time**

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1371  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

Ever since the messenger post had arrived the old King had been smiling and murmuring in his grey beard. Not only the king's children were worried but with them all the good people of Edoras. King Eomer had transferred most of his duties to his son and heir Prince Elfwine. Who in return had given up some of them to his younger brother. But since the arrival of the messenger post the lately weary and tired looking king had changed. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a youthful spring in his movements for which no one had an explanation. The heir and the daughters of the king had consulted the trustworthy physician, who looked after their father’s health for quite a while. But even he had no words or reasoning.

Elfwine had tried to speak to his father the king to extract the meaning of all this. But Eomer had dismissed him without any clarification. The daughters of the king had returned similar unsuccessful and all their tears had only led to the response that all would be revealed in its own good time. Elfwine had asked one of the old friends in combat his father held in such high esteem to get behind the secret. However the old man had proven too ill and with him being the last of the old King's comrades in arms left, the chances to extract the king's secret were slimming decisively. So Prince Elfwine gave in to the evident that his father was obviously loosing his wits and possibly even was close to his death. The old king had reached an almost unheard of life-span already and the only ancestor of whom the same was said was so far removed that his long life was considered to be a legend.

Weeks went past and the old king was excusing himself increasingly from even the light duties which he had tended to up until now with great accuracy and dedication. Only the old butler and the batman accompanied him when he ventured out of Meduseld. However all the people in Edoras who cherished their old king kept a close eye on his visitations and the reports back to his eldest proved that the king never went far. Many of the visits were to the vaults where the ancestors were laid to rest. Everyone in Edoras knew of the kings habit to visit his cousin's tomb on a regular basis. This habit had never ceased and had resulted in some kind of a tradition. The furthest of these excursions led the king to the family of his now dying friend. But knowing that Folcwine had been one of the king’smost trusted captains, had the people only find kind words for their king, who frail himself would take it upon himself to pay his friend daily visits ever since he had learnt of the bad condition the man was in.

During all this time nobody noticed that the batman made regular visits to the messenger post and not only received but also posted several messages in the king's name. The post station was under Gondorian management and just outside Edoras on the road to Minas Tirith. With everyone keeping an eye on their king all the batman's ventures remained unnoticed as the man himself was easy to overlook in his grey cloak and with the slightly bendy stature. The man had been long in the King's service longer even than the butler. For the latter had been taken into service just before the coronation of King Eomer. The batman on the other hand had been with Eomer when he had been out on campaign as Marshall of the Riddermark and had served him whilst stationed in Aldburg.

Shortly before the Yule season arrived the old king gathered his children and broke the news to them. He told them about the correspondence he had with a former ally living further north in a region of Middle Earth called the Shire. The contact was well known and loved by all Eorlingas. It was no one less than the Knight of the Riddermark, _Vriuntholt3 _ of the Mark. The highly anticipated and esteemed visitor would come in the company of the now retired Thain of the Shire. King Eomer gave orders to prepare all the necessary for the arrival of the two friends of old. The days after the Yule celebrations flew by with preparations and finally the day was there the two guests were to arrive.

Raza had asked Kali to accompany him as soon as he had learnt of Kali's plans to visit Edoras. “I can keep you company on the road. So it will not be to lonely and boring on the way.” He had explained. “And I myself fancy to see King Eomer again.” He had added. Kalimac Brandagamba had been in contact to the King of Rohan and owned several letters by the King himself. King Eomer Eadig had written and asked the fair Vriuntholt to visit Edoras for one last time and had received letters in return, that as soon as the travelling would be easier with the coming of Spring, he, Holdwine of the Mark, Knight of the Riddermark and his friend and cousin, the Thain of the Shiremoot and Knight of Gondor, Razanur Tûk. These dealings the two friends had kept secret from their families, who never wondered why the two old hobbits got their heads together so often, as this was a usual sight to both great families.

Came the end of the month of Astron and the two Kali and Raza called their families together to announce their travel plans. The Thain then handed all office to his eldest son Faramir. On the other side of the river Brandanin The Master of Gambaland did likewise, handing the duties down to his son Boromir.

So the month of Thrimidge started with the friends mounting their ponies and waving farewell to their families, knowing somehow that they would not see them again. The children had tried all they could to convince the two that due to their age such an undertaking was not only risky but also foolish. But Master Razanur had smiled and said “See that is what I am wellknown for outside our beloved _S_ _û_ _za 4_. Named by the old Greyhame himself, Tom-fool of a Tûk.” No arguing, no commanding, no tears worked. So the two rode and soon vanished from view.

They hadn't come far when a loud rumble made the ponies shy. “What in all Middle Earth was that?” Kali shouted after he had managed to steady his ponies. “I am hungry,” Raz complaint, “it is nigh break fast. Will we not stop?” Each friend had two additional ponies on a lead. Kalimac's two ponies carried food supplies and the other a tent and all utilities needed to make camp. Kalimac organised as he always had been, had prepared everything very carefully and estimated how much food he would need to make it comfortably to Rohan. Razanur dragged two heavily packed ponies as well. Only his carried provisions only. “You must be the hungriest kuduk within and outside Sûza.”Kali complained, when he noticed that the ponies his younger friend had brought with him carried nothing else but food. “Raz, where will you sleep?” Kali had asked his friend. “Why, under the sky, like we always did, Kali. Why are you asking such a stupid question?” Was the reply. Kali shook his head. “It might still be cold at night, Raza, you have thought about that, have you? And especially when we reach Rohan. You know well how high up Edoras is situated.” “What are you saying, Kali, that I have brought _mathom5 _ with me? If I am carrying mathom, what dear friend is hanging from your saddle horn but mathom? Tell?” Kali needn't look for he knew that straddled on his saddle hung the Horn of the Mark. The same horn he had been presented with by the late King Theoden and which had rung to call all the able men in Sûza to fight against Sharkey and his men.

 


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbits are taking to the road.

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)  
  
For the last time**           


Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1708  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.  
  


They stopped because Raz was giving no rest and his rumbling tummy distressed the ponies. “If we have to stop every five minutes for you to eat, Raza, we'll never make it to Edoras.” Kali complaint after their fourth stop with in two hours. Raz looked at him lower lip pushed forward. “You know that we usually have our break fast, then the vrüe-suppe3, the elevenses and now we are stopping for lunch. What is wrong with that?” “What's wrong with that?” Kali howled, “we are getting nowhere if we crawl on like snails, that's wrong with it.” “Bah, Kali, you are getting more and more stranger the older you get. We are not hunted by them Black Riders anymore and there is no war to go to. We have all the time we want. Or haven't we?” Raz voice suddenly sounded very thin with a hint of worry. “Kali?”

But the addressed just mounted his pony and moved on, without even turning his head. Raza was forced to rush his food and pans back into the saddle pack of his ponies and to finally catch up with his friend. “I'd never thought that it would come to this.” He said as soon as his pony was side to side with Kali's again. “All those years we are friends. Never had I had a secret from you. … And now that I am in my ninety and fourth year, I have to confront myself with you not being honest to me. … Keeping secrets, from me. That hurts, Kali.”

“You are not answering. … So I can only assume the worst. … You won't tell me, that you are going to die. …Now … there … I've said it. YOU ARE DYING!” Kali's head spun around. “Don't be such a fool, Raz.” He snorted. “Me and dying. It's not about YOU and not about ME. Can you believe it! …Me dying – HA – it's the King I am fearing for. Eomer's letters they sounded so… so …” He couldn't even put into words what he heart and his head were telling him. “King Eomer? But he is only two years older than I? … Why would he…” and then it sank in, “Ooooh, Kali, I totally forgot. Of course he is a MAN. … How old do men grow normally, do you know?” “Oh and Kali, if he's grown old as you suggest, does that mean he will not … You know what I mean … will he not do it with us, as he used to do?” Raz was looking inquisitively into his cousin's face. “You and your damn filthy thoughts.” Kali burst. But Raza just made huge eyes “What me? Filthy thoughts? NEVER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, KALIMAC BRANDAGAMBA! For once, I was only referring to him drinking, singing and dancing with us. As he used to do.” And more to himself Raz added, “It had always been such great fun to be about him. UNLIKE OTHER FELLOWS.” He said out loud in Kali's direction.

But then he fell quiet and thought of the olden days. When King Eomer had danced and laughed and kissed him. Hot and moist with lots of tongue and had carried him away. If King Eomer was going to die, he Raza would surely miss him. But how could Kali be sure? Yes, the king was of the race of men, but ninety and six was not an age to simply give up and die. Live was still so full of … of many highly agreeable things. As soon as they reached Edoras, he, Razanur Tûk, would have a word with the king and wipe this nonsense out of his head, once and for all. With this goal firmly set, Raz nudge his pony into a canter. The sooner the king would be set straight the better. Over all his quarrelling and thinking he had completely forgotten that he hadn't eaten for at least one hour.

Kali had simply switched off and stopped listening to Raza's ranting. So when his cousin suddenly started to speed up, he was taken by surprise. “Hey, Raz, wait for me.” He yelled and nudge his pony several times. Only the stupid thing saw no reason at all why it should. So he had to use the broad side of his little sword and smack the pony's flanks. The pony jumped that he almost fell, but broke into a gallop and soon slowed into a canter catching up with Raz’s mount.

“What is that sudden rush for? I thought you'd said we had all the time in the world?” Raza's face was flushed and he could see tears stinging in his eyes. “Oh, Raza, what is it now? If I have said something to upset you, listen, I am sorry? Honestly, I am deeply sorry.” “He will not dance with us, or sing or do anything, now that he's old, will he? Kali?” “I don't know, Raz, I never have seen what it’s like for MEN to grow old. They are not like us. They are so …different. I don't know.” “He wasn't very lucky, was he, Kali? I mean with his lovers. Wasn't it his cousin, his first love? The one who got killed by the orcs of Isengard?” “Yep, that was the one. Saruman had ordered him to be killed, remember. And then he had been casted out by his uncle, King Theoden.” “But only because he was possessed by Saruman, Kali. Think of how the old Greyhame had to exorcise him.” “Yes, and in the Gladden Fields he almost lost his sister.” “That was when I thought that I had lost you too, Kali.” The addressed reached out his hand and grabbed the hand of his cousin squeezing it gently. “But you found me. And you saved me. I will never forget that Raz. Ever. I promise.” “I know, Kali. And no matter what, I would do it all again if I must.” Raz replied and squeezed in return. Hand in hand they rode on until the shadows grew longer, reminiscing in adventures of the past.

“I think it's time to stop for the night, Kali. The shadows are growing and soon it will be dark.” The addressed nodded in agreement. “Look, Raz, there. That little den by the brook. That'll do, what you're think?” “Look great. Fresh water, some greenery and the trees over there will break the wind. It will be quite cosy, Kali.” So the two spurned their ponies and rode the over to the place they had picked for their night quarter.

Kali looked up at the sky but no cloud could be seen. The sun went down over the hills and the shadows dropped in fast. “Raz, why don't to go and get us some fire wood. I shall put up the tent and get the sleeping bags. Don't look at me like that. I've brought one for you too.” Raz's grin distorted his entire face making the wrinkles in it even deeper. But he didn't replied but marched off to gather firewood as he had been told to do.

“I knew that the bugger wouldn't think of anything else but stuffing his belly.” Kali grumbled. Raz could be a nuisance sometimes but nevertheless Kali was glad to have him for company. He went to fetch the tent and all the things that the two of them would need over night. 

 

When Raz came back with an armful of wood the tent was halfway up. He dropped the wood to rush to his cousin's assistance. But Kali shouted, “No, I'm fine. Will only take a minute. Set up the fire and start cooking. I'm starving.” So Raz made fire and produced the cooking pots and pans. He finally went over to the brook and at the water edge lowered himself onto his belly, head and arms hanging over the water. In the shadows the fish were hardly to make out, but Raz moved his hand into the water forming a hollow with his finger tips just so touching the edge of the river bank. As soon as he felt the first tingling in his hand he grabbed and raised it in a swift move into the air and flung the fish into the grass next to him. 

When Kali called him over he held four small fishes in his hands and was all smiles feeling very pleased with himself. “How do you like fish for your supper, Kali? See, what I've got? It's been a kinderspiel4 to get them.” “Come on you, sit yourself down and eat before it gets cold again.” Kali barked, but in truth was very proud of his clever little cousin. The fish came as a treat being fried to a nice golden colour and their smell filled the air around their fire in a mouthwatering fashion.

 

The stars came out and with them came the cold and a sharp and biting wind. Raz added more wood to the fire and cuddled up closer shivering. He would never had admitted to it but at the moment he felt like an idiot leaving his bedroll and the tent at home. Of course his pride would never have allowed him to complain out loud. For he knew exactly that Kali would tell him off, and deservedly so. So he just moved closer to the fire holding out his hands to it to warm.

“It’s getting late, Raz. Are you not tired? Come let us go inside and rest.” Kali said trying hard but unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. “But I forgot to bring my beddings.” Raz said with a little whimper in his voice. “As if I hadn't thought you would, come on you daft bugger. I've brought all we need and we both will be nice and warm cuddled up close.” Kali held his hand outstretched invitingly and Raz did not needed to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Halflings in the language of Westernesse
> 
> 2Hobbits as used by the Brandybucks and possibly related to the term _k_ _û_ _d-d_ _û_ _kan_ used by the Eorlingas for the Shirefolk.
> 
> 3Translates “Early Soup”
> 
> 4Translates “Child's game”


	3. Starting on the wrong foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on the road proves to be more difficult than anticipated.

  
  
**For the last time**

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2032  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

Author's  _note: As I have been asked about the origin of the names used for the _ _title characters, here a short explanation. In the appendix F to the_ _Lord of the Rings a chapter called “On translation” where Prof._ _JRR Tolkien started to explain: “In presenting the matter of the_ _Red Book, as a history for people of today to read, the whole of the_ _linguistic setting has been translated as far as possible into terms_ _of our own times.”[page 1107 Harper Collins Paperback Edition 1995]_ _He then carries on saying: “The name of the Shire (Sûza) and all_ _other places of the Hobbits have thus been Englished.” [page_ _1108]”In the case of persons, however, Hobbit-names in the Shire_ _and Bree were for those days peculiar, notably in the habit that had_ _grown up, some centuries before this time, of having inherited names_ _for families. … Translation of these presented little difficulty;_ _but there remained one or two older names of forgotten meaning, and_ _these I have been content to anglicize in spelling: as Took for Tûk,_ _or Boffin for Bophîn.”[page 1108] “Meriadoc was chosen to fit_ _the fact that this character's shortened name, Kali, meant in the_ _Westron 'jolly, gay', tough it was actually an abbreviation of the_ _now unmeaning Buckland name Kalimac.”[page 1109] For Peregrin's_ _first name see the following link:_ _<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westron> _ _and<http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Peregrin_Took#Names_and_Titles>_

 

 

The night was clear and cold and the two friends were glad to cuddle up close. The grey hours saw another severe drop in temperatures, tent and all outside was covered in rime. Kali woke his arms slightly stiff and feeling cold, he moved his head and almost bumped into Raza's. The latter had his head cuddled on Kali's shoulder, face pressed against the neck. “Oh, no wonder I can't move my arm, when he's lying on it.” He thought and moved his should slightly. “Hey, Raz, … Raz, you're hurting me.” He whispered in the sleeper's ear. “Umph, what, ooh, OOH, I'm sorry Kali. It was just so snuggly and cosy.” Raz rubbed his eyes and stretched. They both lifted themselves up to have a peek outside. “Nasty.” “And cold.” They looked at each other and giggled.

Raza rolled back over towards Kali and moved his hand under the cover. “SHIT. RAZ, COLD.” Raz checked his other hand against his cheek and it felt cold as ice. “I'm sorry, Kali, but it's going to warm up in a minute.” He giggled and moved on top of Kali. Then it was his turn to squeal as Kali moved his cold hands up his spine. “That's no good.” Raza said and grabbed the cover and pulled it all over their heads. Secretly Kali thanked himself that he had taken the large cover otherwise their feet would be exposed by now.

The effect was immediate they both warmed up nicely and soon it got rather stuffy under the cover. Until two shocks of hair sweaty and limp emerged from under the cover and the two gasped for air. “Oh, Kali,” Raz breathed, “one would never believe that you are One hundred and two. It's just like in the olden days. You really haven't lost your touch.” Kali chuckled and coughed. “It's you that's doing this to me. I don't know how you are doing it, Raz.” They both felt a little stiff when they finally got up to wash and dress, and the stiffness had nothing to do with their age.

For breaking up camp they changed the routine and Kali went to make break fast whilst Raza put the tent down. They were both very hungry so break fast was a quiet affair until Raza went to put more and even more food up to prepare. “Are you so hungry? You'll never going to eat all this?” Kali wondered. Raza beemed a smile back at him and produced a bag in which all the extra prepared food went in. “So we don't have to stop for vrüe-suppe3 and the elevenses. For if it put that to the saddle horn of my pony it is in easy reach and I can eat whilst we ride on.” Kali jumped up, “Why didn't I think of this?” He shouted and began to prepare a pack for himself. “Raza Tûk, you are a genius.” He yelled and the addressed blushed a little but beamed with pride at the compliment. And so they rode on with the agreement that they wouldn't stop until lunch and then and there a new pack for on the way would be prepared.  

So they carried on until just after they both had enjoyed their elevenses on pony-back, Raza decided that nothing would complete that feast more than a good smoke. So he pulled one of his pack ponies along side and began to rummage in the packs. Kali got worried for the lack of attention Raza was giving to the path they were trotting on, but smiled when Raz first produced a bag of pipe-weed and then not only one but two clay pipes all safely wrapped up in cotton-cloth. The pack pony was released and fell back alongside his companion again. “This is pure luxury.” Kali gleamed and Raz added, “I call that travelling in style.”

They just finished their pipes and Raz stored them back in his bag pack the same way he had retrieved when his pony stumbled and fell, throwing him in the act. Raz hit the floor hard. Kali was surprised and shocked. He stopped his pony and dismounted. Running over to Raz. “Raz, Raza. Oh Raza, are you hurt.” He picked up Raz's head and the poor fellow groaned and his eyelids fluttered as he came back to live. “Oh, my, Raz. I feared the worst when I saw you tumble.” Raz stumbled to get up and needed a hold of Kali's arm to steady himself.

“Oh, Kali, the pony. Please check on the pony.” Raz called. “But you hardly can stand, Raz.” Raz carefully lowered himself to the ground to sit. Waving Kali off to check on the pony. It turned out that the pony's front leg had been caught in a hole in the ground, which had made it trip. Kali checked the leg and found that it wasn't broken but the ligaments had been stretched and the leg was beginning to swell up. One thing for sure the animal would not be able to carry Raz. Kali rummaged through his packs and retrieved a pot with salve and some bandages. He took a good helping out of the pot with three fingers and then handed the pot over to Raz as well as one of the bandages. He then turned his attention to the animal's leg. “Raz, you need to apply some of the salve on these nasty abrasions on your arm and hands. I will look after the bandaging in a minute.” He shouted over his shoulder. He bandaged the pony's leg tightly and took the saddle and the bridles. He then tied the pony to the two pack ponies of Raz.

Next he sat down to tend to Raza's wounds. “You know, looking at that place I fell, Kali. I think, I might have been lucky that I wasn't riding on a man size horse. Look at them stones over there. If I had been taller and on a taller mount, I sure would have hit my head there or worse.” At first Kali didn't listened to Raz's banter tending to disinfect and bandage the abrasions on his arm and elbow. But then he took a glimpse at the mentions rocks and started to swear. “Raz, damnation, this looks as if these rocks have been placed there on purpose. Wait a minute, let me check that hole in the path again.” Kali stood up and taking his sword poked into the hole in the ground the pony had stumbled into. “This is not by an animal.” He shouted back at Raz, who still sat on the ground holding his arm. “This looks as if somebody dug this up here on purpose as well.” Raza stumbled to his feet and dusted himself off with his good arm. “Now that you mention it, Kali, I think I'd seen more of these holes further back. Come to think of it, I am pretty sure, that the ponies walked past one when I grabbled for the weed and pipes.” He scratched his head but stopped pulling a face. “What? Raz, what is it?” “I can't scratch my head without hurting.” Raz complaint miserably.

“I think we call for an early lunch break, Raz. You are in no condition to continue and neither is your pony. Come to think of it, I am not sure if we can use it at all for a while.” He went back and led Raz away from the place he had fallen and moved him over to the other side of the path. A bit further ahead he'd spied a log and to that he led Raz and helped him to sit on. He then gathered the ponies and gathered some wood for a fire. “Let's have something proper to eat, Raz. Something warm to fill our tummies and warm us both nicely. And by then I think, I might come up with a plan how we can proceed.

The fire was crackling and some bacon, eggs and beans heated in a pan. “You know, Raz, I was wondering.” Raz looked at him waiting to hear more. “This path here, or is it rather a road, is that used regularly? Wouldn't it be much more overgrown if it wasn't in constant use? Who is using it?” Raz grinned not daring to laugh for his headaches might return. “You are so funny at times, really Kali, don't make me laugh, it hurts. You know very well that this is the post route from Minas Tirith to Sûza4 and the North-kingdom. Don't tell me you don't know.” “How should I know all this, Raz? You are the Thain, or rather have been the Thain and Mayor Counsellor of the North-kingdom.” “Oh you, you shut your face.” Raz shouted and immediately whinced and held his head. Kali rushed to his friends side. “Oh, Raz, I am sorry. Your poor head. Oh, Raz, does it hurt badly?” Raz didn't dared to nod for everything was swimming in front of his eyes the minute he did. “I think you better lay down and try to sleep for a while. I shall wake you when the meal is ready.” Kali suggested and lent a hand to his friend who gingerly lowered himself not to hurt his injured arm or bang his head again.

He then returned to the fireplace but instead of continuing the cooking he pulled the pan off the fire altogether. He went up and produced a tea pot and fetched some water and heated that. He then began to unload all his food supplies from his pony. Going through all the packages he finally found what he'd been after. A small pouch containing some dried leaves and flowers which he had been given by Ban5. As he had left all his office with his son, he had of course informed the Mayor of Sûza, not only of the change in office but also of his plans to travel to Rohan. “I've heard is rather cold and windy there.” Ban had said and had urged him to take some of the herbs he soon had packed for to take on the journey. “These are nice when brewed in hot water. They will warm you and keep you from harm. Helping with allsorts. You know, thingies.” Kali grinned, well Ban had never been the cleverest but he meant well. Ever since Frodo had left Middle Earth Ban had paid regular visits to him and Raz. As if he had made a promise to look after them.

“What are you grinning for? Oh, if you come up with a new joke, Kali, tell me. Pleeease, tell me.” Raz was sitting up again. “And what's about that food you were on about? I am hungry, you know.” Kali rushed to put the pan back on the fire and poured some of the lovely smelling drink into a mug. “Food comes in a minute. And I was thinking of simpleton Ban. A wee bit daft but a good heart.” He grinned at his friend and handed over the mug. “Gave me those herbs for the drink. Food be ready in a minute, drink this in the meantime. … Raz, are you feeling better? … I am glad.” Raz had responded with a cautious nod and then grinned as the headaches seemed to have gone. He sniffed at the drink first and then tried a small sip. “Hmm, not bad that. And smells nice too. You know, you can say about Ban what you want. But he knows his stuff, plants, flowers, herbs and all.” Kali had a full mug of the lovely tea in front of him and nodded. He reached for the spoon and a plate and filled it with some egg, bacon and beans. Raz came over and took the plate and started eating without another word.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------
> 
> 1Halflings in the language of Westernesse
> 
> 2Hobbits as used by the Brandybucks and possibly related to the term _k_ _û_ _d-d_ _û_ _kan_ used by the Eorlingas for the Shirefolk.
> 
> 3Means “Early Soup” [word taken from old Germanic language.]
> 
> 4The Shire
> 
> 5Short for Banazîr [nickname which had been translated by JRR Tolkien into Samwís = Samwise]


	4. The Road goes ever on and on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbits struggle on the road to Rohan's capital.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

 

 

 

** For the last time **

 

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1449  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

  
While they were eating a plan formed in Kali's mind. “Listen, Raz, your pony can't carry you at the moment. And the other two are carrying the food supplies. Now my food supplies have faster diminished as I had estimated. I was thinking if I put my food in with yours, we would free one of my pack ponies, which you could use for riding.” Raz listened and nodded. “We can share my supplies, for I have brought much more than I will need for myself.” He scratched his chin. “How far is it still until we reach Edoras, Kali?” “Well, I would say two possibly three days. We have to travel careful and check if there are other traps laid out on this road.” “Do you not think we should inform Aragorn or at least Faramir?” “They are to far away for us to reach. As soon as we are in Edoras we speak to Eomer and Elfwine and they can take measures.” “Yes, that sounds reasonable. I was just worried that someone else might get more hurt than I have been. You know what I told you about those rocks. A taller person might have broken his skull or neck at them.” “We will take care of that, don't you worry, Raz. As soon as we are in Edoras.”

“We better get going then. To make good for the lost time, Kali.” When Raz wanted to get up to get the ponies, Kali ushered him to sit back down. “I'll take care of that, you rest your arm and your head. There is a long way ahead still.” Kali got up and repacked their things so that they would fit on three ponies. The injured pony was kept pack free and the freed one was saddled for Pippin to mount. He helped Raza to climb into the saddle and mounted himself. “Wait, we forgot! Get some of the food out into our bags, so we needn't stop until supper.” So Kali dismounted again and prepared their on-the-go food bags.

The next two days passed without any incident and Raz's arm got better. After day two Kali was able to remove the bandages for good. With Raz now being the one pressing them for speed they managed to arrive in Edoras after two and a half days. Nobody had expected them to arrive that early at all. So when they approached the streets of Edoras drawing near to the Golden Hall the people started shouting in surprise and a boy was sent ahead to announce the arrival of the kûd-dûkan3.

The Marshals of the Mark came out of Meduseld to greet the visitors. Elwine and his two sisters came first. Eomer followed after leaning heavily on a stick and with his trusted batman at his side even more bend-over than the king himself. The hair of the King had turned white over Christmas and deep wrinkles crisscrossed his face and his long white hair fell wildly across his face. Kali stopped short at the sight of the King and so did Raz. “Oh Kali, are you sure this is Eomer? Is he possessed just as King Theoden? He looks like he is.” With this said, Raz jumped from his pony and ran up the steps past Elfwine and the girls and flung himself into Eomer's arms.

“E, if you need to be exorcised, just tell me.” He shouted under tears, “I shall find a wizard to help you, just as Gandalf did with Theoden.” Whilst still having his arms wrapped around the man as far as he could reach, a vibration went through Raz's body telling him that his friend the King was starting to laugh. And then he felt himself pushed away but still held at arms lengths and then King Eomer's face came up front before his eyes. The eyes of the King sparkling and clear bore no resemblance at all to the bland and clouded look King Theoden had had during his bewitchment. “Master Raz, I am just old and not at all possessed. But you have spoken as a true friend and your words have warmed my heart.”

By now Kali had dismounted and approached the King bowing to the King's children and Eomer he said: “King Eomer, please forgive my cousin's lack of appropriate stance. He normally is very keen on keeping protocol and I can only assume that he had been overcome with joy seeing you again that has made him forget his manners.” Then Kali bowed again. Raz was staring at him with tear stained eyes which now looked at the cousin in bewilderment. “You never…How dare…” But King Eomer stopped both short and said, “Your cousin, noble Vriuntholt4 hasn't been to Edoras in a long while. Naturally he was overcome by emotions and his greeting only confirmed the deep friendship he shares with us. I am sure my children are by no means offended and neither am I.”

Without any further ado, Eomer let the visitors and his family back into the Hall. There he ordered food to be brought and ushered the two friends to sit and tell him the latest news from the world outside. “I am not as mobile as I have been.” He said pointing at his walking cane. “So you have to tell me what is going on in the North.” At the mentioning of food Raz was utterly distracted and hardly listened nor remembered what he and Kali had agreed to do about the incident on the way.

So it was up to Kali to mentioning it. “King Eomer, may I request a favour?” He started cautiously. “On our way to Edoras, almost three days ago my cousin had an accident. His pony's leg got caught in a hole dug into the road and disguised. He hurt his arm and head and I would beg you to have one of your healers to have a look at him.” Elfwine called for a servant to summon the healer and then enquired further information from the cousins. “Where did that incident happen? Are you quite sure that it wasn't a hole dug by an animal?” Kali explained where and how he had thought the same at first and therefore investigated the hole in the road. Raz had cut in every now and again to give his opinion and to point out that he had observed some sharp edged rocks strategically placed so that a taller rider must hit and hurt himself badly when his horse would be trapped in the same fashion. “After my fall … ouch, that hurts, be careful man … we scanned the road for other similar traps for I remembered well to have had seen another hole just like the one that felled me only shortly before. And …ey, have a care, I am not of your constitution … and we could follow them up until the crossroad to Minas Tirith, didn't we, Kali?” Raz explained only interrupted when the healer twisted his arm in a way that felt utterly uncomfortable.

“I think I've seen those holes to be carried on in the direction of Minas Tirith.” “Yes, but we can't be sure, Raz, for we of course took the other way. But Raz and I agree in so far, as to that somebody should inform King Elessar or Prince Faramir and have that investigated properly.” “I shall send a note to my brother, he's stationed in Aldburg, so he and his Eorlingas can have a look if they find more of these hole-traps on the road.” Elfwine said and excused himself to write the note to be sent to Theomer.

“What do you think, E, who could try to sabotage the road between Gondor and Sûza5?” Raz asked, but was told-off by Kali. “You can't address the 1st Marshal of the Riddermark in that way, Raz, really what's coming over you?” “No, no, please Vriuntholt, don't. We are friends of old, aren't we. I see no reason why we should stick to these stupid formalities. We three are comrades in arms, we fought together remember? No please, Raz called me E before I was made King and so he shall continue to do. And you should do likewise.” Kali was utterly perplexed, when in all the world had Raz called Eomer 'E' before. He hadn't been in Edoras long, Kali clearly remembered. This was something worth to dig deeper into, so much was for sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>   
> 1Halflings  
> in the language of Westernesse
> 
>   
> 2Hobbits  
> as used by the Brandybucks and possibly related to the term  
>  _k_ _û_ _d-d_ _û_ _kan_  
>  used  
> by the Eorlingas for the Shirefolk.
> 
>   
> 3“Hole-dweller”,  
> expression used by Eorlingas for the Shirefolk.
> 
>   
> 4Vriuntholt = Holdwine  
> (meaning “Trustworthy Friend” [ _vriunt_ = wine or win = Friend;  
> holdec = holt or holde = trustworthy, beloved servant/friend])  
>   
> 5Sûza = The Shire


	5. Edoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbits arrive at Rohan's capital.

** [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/) **

 

For the last time        

 

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family  
Genre: Slash   
Rating: NC-17   
Word Count: 1265  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

A nagging pain in the chest area just there were the heart sits, grabbed Kali. Eomer and Raz what was going on? He needed to find out, but his pride forbid him to ask Raz. He could hear him already chuckling and accusing him of being jealous. Yes, he was jealous but he would never admitted to that. To ask Eomer was out of the question too. How would that have looked? And then he wasn't to sure if he could steady his voice enough not to sound accusing.

Kali was pretty sure that Eomer would not have spoken about something like this to his children, therefore it would have been useless to ask any of them. But maybe the courtiers and the peasants had heard or seen something. So Kali started to make his enquiries. The first visit brought him to the barracks. He checked if he would see a familiar face, but was very much disappointed. No these were all new men recruited by Elfwine and Theomer. He went out onto the training yard and there met with one of the Captains of the Royal Guard he knew. Kali was beating much about the bush not to make the man to suspicious. But then again the guy had not been employed under King Theoden and therefore would not know anything at all. So all the gossip Kali could snatch up was of recent nature and concerned more the children than the father.

In Edoras he was not very lucky too. It seemed that Eomer and his batman were the two oldest people still alive. Kali learnt that Folcwine Eomer's trusted friend and captain had died last winter. With him the last link to the olden days had perished. There was of course gossip to be had. Mostly around Theodred and Eomer and the king's habit of spending long hours at the tomb of his cousin. Kali also learnt that Eomer had been true to his word and re-bedded his cousin into a larger coffin and word spread that he planned to be laid to rest next to his cousin's remains when the day came. All this was no news to Kali, who had heard all this long, long before.

So days, weeks past by and Kali grew grumpier by the minute. He only joined at lunches and for the rest of the time shunned not only Eomer's but also Raza's presence. When asked by Elfwine if anything was the matter, he excused himself by being obstructed by his recent researches and that he had not come up with the information he was after. And this wasn't even a lie. Most of the daytime Kali spent in the vast library in Meduseld. However everyone knew that Kali was researching the link between the Eorlings and the Brandagambas. So nobody really worried. “Master Kali is drawn back into his search for the ancestors.” They said.

It was more than a month since their arrival in Edoras and Raz had not left Eomer's side for most of the time. The king had improved slightly in health and mood. Elfwine went about his business and the daily routine was interrupted only once by the appearance of Theomer to give his report, check on father and sisters. Having all his children about him and his distinguished guests visiting, Eomer called for a feast to be held in the evening. Everyone was immediately excited and many helping hands were found to get the party started.  
This was the first time in many years that King Eomer ordered festivities outside the regular festival calendar and therefore many people looked forward to it.

Meduseld was suddenly buzzing like a beehive again. Kali remembered this kind of ruckus from the days before they rode out to support Minas Tirith. Then it had been almost the same only for completely different reasons. For a short while he got distracted and indulged in the hubbub about him. Helping out here and there. Rolling caskets and barrels with beer and mead. Only when it got to much he withdraw into the silence of the library for a couple of hours.

In all the conundrum he had seen Raz's shock of hair for a blink and Eomer was to busy with shouting instructions over the noise to be bothered with his absence from the action. Even throughout the party Kali managed somehow to avoid to be close to Raz and Eomer. But with all those people around nobody noticed really.

Later and far progressed into the night Kali sneaked away into the library again to find some peace and quiet for thinking. But when he opened the door he found Eomer sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room. Kali was just about to retreat again, when Eomer spied him and beckoned him to come over.

As Kali couldn't think of an excuse he moved closer only to flinch in pain at the sight. King Eomer held a book in his right hand marking the page he had been reading with his finger. His left hand however was locked in Raz's curls. Raz's head resting on the king's thighs was deep asleep, cheeks rosy and slightly flushed from to much mead, he lay rolled into a little heap. The King's fingers stroke through his hair every now and again.

“Kali, may I call you with the name he is using all the time? Come, come. I wanted to speak to you in a long while. Please. Get that chair from over there by the fire, if it's not to heavy for you.” Kali turned to get the chair rolled his eyes and mouthed 'If it's not to heavy for you.' The chair turned out to be heavier than Kali had estimated. But he braced himself and lifted it up a little and rushed to get it opposite of the king.

As soon as the chair hit the floor again, a burst of breath escaped and Kali then noticed that throughout the lift and the move he had held his breath. “Sit down. These chairs are so terribly heavy that nowadays even I struggle with them.” King Eomer confessed. “Let me be open with you, as I always considered you to be a friend. Well, not always but ever since after the war. I admit that I was not always fond of you and I may have been unkind at times. But let me assure you that it was mainly down to worries you've might get hurt.” King Eomer shook his head when a memory floated through his mind. “I wasn't very happy when my uncle made you Knight of the Mark, you know. And then all the support you've got from my sister, I thought it to be a mistake. I underestimated you, Kali. I can see now that both were right. You have stamina and you are brave. Braver than some men of my size and stature, so much is for sure.” Kali blushed under the unexpected compliment. It was the first time ever that King Eomer gave praise to him.

“I have the feeling you are shunning me lately, friend.” Eomer continued, “And I believe to know why. If you will allow me to, I shall tell you about what seemed to upset you.” Kali opened his mouth to reply but Eomer silenced him with his hand raised. The hand then dropped back onto Raz's locks. “Please let me tell you first and then I am ready to hear you out.” So Kali nodded.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer Eadig remembers.

**[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/) **

 

 

** For the last time          ** ****

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)

Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1582

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth. 

Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

“Do you remember what I was like when we first met, Kali? I remember well. I was bitter and angry and I had my reasons.” Eomer sighed. “I wasn't very friendly at first. As Aragorn or the Elf or the Dwarf will confirm. I was like a dog who bites first and then barks.” Kali stared at the king but in his mind he went back to those days, when they had come to Edoras and he met Eomer the first time. “I had lost what was most dear to me, Kali. But not only that, my uncle had disowned me and exiled me just before you and Raz arrived. I would have gone, glady gone back to the Eastmark or even back north where my forefathers came from. I would have, Kali. It would have broken my heart but I would have left everything behind, uncle, sister and that dead body down there in the tomb.” King Eomer wiped his face and when he looked up again he looked very old and tired.

“I can't tell you how often I have blamed myself. For not being there when he needed me most.” “But how could you? You were entangled in fights near the gates yourself.” Kali interrupted. “I know, but I could have left. I knew I had reliable and able captains about me. They'd have managed.” “No, I don't agree and I don't believe that either.” Kali said, “The minute you would have walked out on your men, they would have lost heart. You knew that, that was the reason why you staid. Because you were responsible for their lives.”

A small smile split the face of the old king. “And now you are going to tell me that it was his fault. He was a terrible leader and a worse soldier. Gave the wrong commands, is that what you are going to tell me?” Kali shook his head, “No, that is not what I was to tell you. What I wanted to tell you was, no matter how fast you would have made it from the Gates to the Fords of the Isen, he was doomed. Saruman had given specific orders. They weren't there to win that fight on that fateful day. They were there to kill the King's only son.”

Eomer had to swallow hard, he new the truth of these words only to well. Had heard the white wizard confessing the plan and indulge in it's perfect execution. He knew that there had been nothing he could have done that day. But to hear it from Kali's mouth left him despairing. Tears began to well up in his eyes. All those safely stored away pains pushed forward again, started to choke him. He looked into the small face of the friend sitting opposite. He knew that Kali was expecting him to carry on. But it was also clear that he saw the pain this tale was bringing on.

The king's voice was almost inaudible as he said: “I lost my love, my only true love that day. There at the Fords. I hate the place. Hardly ever been there. I can't bear …” Kali had got up from his chair and moved the few steps across and laid his hand on the king's shoulder. “Don't punish yourself. These memories are so hurtful. I will not ask you to carry on.” But Eomer shook his head, “No, my dear friend, I need to tell you. Need to clear all misunderstandings which are standing between us. I need to clear my conscience before I pass away and meet with my forefathers.” “Please don't speak of your death. The day you go to your ancestors is still so far away.” But again Eomer shook his head in negation. So Kali turned and went back to his chair and climbed up to sit on it again.

As soon as he sat, Eomer continued. “I met Aragorn, the Dwarf and the Elf on their hunt. They told me that Urukhai had kidnapped you. I snapped at them. King Theoden had me exiled just a few hours before. And I unloaded my anger on them.” Kali nodded, he had heard Aragorn and Gimli tell the tale of how they had met the most angry and unfriendly ally ever in the young horse-lord. He also remembered that Aragorn used to tease Eomer with this fact every time they met. He could see the fiendish twinkle in Aragorn's eyes and heard the words in his head, how Eomer had been greeted the last time. “Be welcome in Minas Tirith King Eomer. You need not fear to be snarled at. You are with friends and allies.” King Eomer had responded with great laughter and the two kings had embraced each other in friendship.

King Eomer had taken a little break to take a sip from his mug, which was still half full of mead and standing on the table next to the sofa. The book had long been dropped on the same table to free the hand. "When I met Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas again they were in the company of Greyhame. I was imprisoned here in Meduseld, held what was thought to be my uncles orders.” Kali stared at the king, nobody had told him of this. Nobody had ever mentioned that Grima Wormtongue had manipulated King Theoden into mistrusting his own nephew. “I didn't know that you had been imprisoned.” “Yes, at first he'd banished me to Aldburg. But that was not enough, they - Saruman and Grima, wanted me completely out of the way. Therefore I was accused of treason and imprisoned. I am pretty sure had not Greyhame withdrawn the bane under which my uncle had fallen, Grima would have succeeded and had me being executed.”

“You can't be sure of that, E…” “Oh yes, I can. Because it is true. I think that this was part of the master plan. My luck that it all blew in their faces when Greyhame brought my uncle back to his senses. Of course at the time I didn't know that uncle was under a spell from the white wizard. I simply thought that he was conspiring with this slimy Wormtongue.” He took another sip of his mead and his left hand went back into Raz's curls.

“The first time I encountered you and him,” and his gaze fell on the sleeping Raz and a smile broke his face, “was when we headed to Isengard and found that the Ent had battled against Saruman and his forged army. I remember well how you both greeted us, feasting and smoking.” Eomer chuckled a little, but Kali's eyes were fixed on his hand fondling Raz's curls. Kali had forcibly draw his gaze away not to make Eomer aware. However Eomer noticed and even so he left the hand in Raz's hair he stopped twirling the locks in his fingers.

“That evening we had a feast at Meduseld. I see it still clear before my eyes how you and he were dancing and singing on the table. For a short while I forgot and was enjoying myself. I remember watching the dwarf's and the elf's drinking game.” Kali grinned at recalling this memory. How Gimli had boasted and finally fallen off his chair. Kali chuckled. “Do you remember the look on Legolas' face, when he said 'I think it works on me I can feel a tickle in my fingers.' Oh, that was jolly.” Eomer chuckled and nodded. “Yes, friend, that is was. And so needed for all of us. We were all under so much pressure then. Alas, it didn't lasted long for me. I was blaming myself for have enjoyed myself that evening that very same evening. So I left and retreated to just this room we are sitting in. Raz here saw it. Saw me and followed. You know that he always has been a curious little fella. He came and asked me. 'What's the matter? Why are you leaving? Why are you sad again?' He was the only one who had noticed.” Eomer's gaze fell back on the sleeper now stirring and turning. His hand went back through Raz's hair and a smile played on his lips.

Kali swallowed hard. He had to admit that he hadn't noticed Eomer's absence later that evening. He didn't even had noticed Raz to having left the feast. “But why?” He said, “How come that?” “Let him finish his tale, Kali.” Raz murmured and gazing up at Eomer he said, “It tickles so nicely when you talk. Go ahead.” Eomer had to laugh again and he gave Raz a friendly nudge. “You little cheat, I thought you were fast asleep.” “You woke me when you started talking. I didn't wanted you to know that I was eavesdropping on you. Now all the fun is gone, that you know I am awake.” “But it is good that you are as well. For you can confirm what I am going to say now.”

“Ouch, he will not believe a word I am saying. I have tried so many times to convince him. No use at all.” Raz said blowing at an imaginary lock. Kali looked down at his feet. There was quite some truth in what Raz had just said.   
  
  



	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

 

  
  
**For the last time**

 

 

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17   
Word Count: 1122  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

 

Raz sat up and cuddled close to the king. “We should tell him in detail how we did it.” He suggested displaying the a grin so broad that it almost disfigured his face. Kali pulled a frown at this commend. But Eomer laughed out loud and replied “Don't you think that such a revelation will annoy him terribly? I am not sure if I should call this wise.” Raz made hugh round eyes and with an almost innocent face said “This might annoy him, true, but it will as well be extremely educational.” King Eomer roared with laughter and in the end even Kali had to join in.

“Oh come on, Raz, get your poor friend out of his misery. It is not very nice to taunt him like that.” Eomer lectured. Raz tilted his head as if he had to think about it, but the smile never left his face. “Alright, then. You tell him. He never believes me anyway.” He said.

“Well then, friend Kali, let me tell you that apart from making me laugh like a mad king. There had never been anything between your cousin and myself.” Kali looked at Eomer in astonishment. Was that true? The open face of the king seemed to suggest he was not lying. “And to be quite honest. My eye was caught by quite a different creature at that time.” Eomer added. “What?” Raz shouted, “Who? Why didn't I know anything about it.” “Well you and your curiosity had been whipped away by old Greyhame at that time. So how would you know?” The king laughed. But now he had not only woken Raz's but also Kali's curiosity. “Yes, please tell us who.” He pleaded.

The king wagered for a moment but then said “You know that I have suffered from insomnia from early age.” Raz looked puzzled at Kali, who rushed to explain “Insomnia is when one can't find sleep, Raz.” “Oh.” The address answered and suddenly jumped up, stood on the sofa and gave Eomer a big hug. “And who of our company was the one who never slept.” He roared. Kali gasped “Legolas. Legolas. Is it true then that you and …” His mind was doing summersaults “But I always thought that Legolas and Gimli …” He said. Eomer grinned “Yes, but dwarves sleep and very heavily I have been told. And on top of that they snore.” “Oh yes, they do and loud.” Raz confirmed and all three of them burst out into a row of laughter again. Just then the door to the library open and in came Prince Theomer. “Oh, the best part of this party is in here obviously.” He said.

“NO, NO, that is not fair. Theomer, you have to leave again.” Raz shouted “Otherwise your father will never tell us all that was going on between …” “Raz, don't. Raz, no.” Kali tried to stop his cousin before he blurred out King Eomer's secret.

“Oha, are you telling them about you and Legolas then?” Theomer said and his father nodded. Theomer chuckled. “Well, then let me tell you, that just a couple of days ago, father has sent me as a messenger to the Elf. I think it has to do with his memoires. I believe he wants the Elf to give his allowance to put their story down.” The two kudukas looked first at Theomer then at his father and finally at each other. “Now this is very interesting.” Raz said and hugged Eomer even more. “You must tell us everything. Please. Please.” Kali moved excited in his chair and said “Oh I wished I had my pipe and a beer.” “Well that can be arranged.” Theomer said, “But Da, you have to promise not to start until I am back again.”

Raz was jumping up and down on the sofa in excitement. “You and Legolas. Eomer and Legolas.” He chanted all the time. “Now calm down, Raz. One would not believe that you are ninty and four with such a behaviour like that. And if you go on like this you will certainly break that sofa.” Kali scolded him.

A few minutes later and Theomer reappeared with a tray full of mugs and a pitcher full of beer and the pipes of Raz, Kali and his father. “Are you not smoking?” Raz wondered but Theomer declined “I am a soldier and need to be physically in bestform. Otherwise I am not able to fulfil my duties. So no, thank you, but no smoke for me. I will get my share anyway as soon as you all have lit your pipes.” He laughed. He then went to get himself a chair which he placed next to Kali's. “Ok Da, go ahead. You have a keen audience.” He said.

Eomer filled his pipe and lit it and after a few puffs he started his tale.

“Let me confirm with you first that all this happened after Theodred's death and before I got married to Lothiriel.” Eomer paused. “I can't say what was between Legolas and Gimli at that time. But that is something Legolas has to deal with.” “Is that why you sent me, Da?” Theomer asked. “To make sure that he can deal with Gimli before you reveal your memoirs?” “No or rather yes. But actually what I want is for him to read them and give me his feedback.” “Hahaha, E, who are you trying to fool?” Raz started to giggle, “You want to see him again, and that is the truth of it. And I can't blame you, really. I had taken a shine on him when we met first as well.” Kali's jaw dropped. “Wha … What?” He stuttered.

“Hee hee hee, look at him E, he always falls for it. I simply love to tease him.” Raz shouted.

Before Eomer could start again the door open and in came his eldest, Elfwine. “Shshsh.” He was greated by all and Theomer added “Da is going to tall the story of him and Legolas.” “Oh great.” Elfwine said and rushed to get himself a chair, which he placed to the left of Kali and sat down. Eomer took a deep breath but the door opened again and in came the two daughters. Again they were shooed and informed as to what was coming up. So both girls sat down on the floor just before their father's feet and gazed up at him expectantly.  
  



	8. Of Men and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer talks about his relationship with Legolas.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

 

 

**For the last time**   


 

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)

Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1308

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.

Summary: Two very famous banakil[1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/#sdfootnote1sym) or kuduk[2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/#sdfootnote2sym) as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

  
“Well, as I said, I am suffering from insomnia for a long, long time. The insomnia is especially bad when I am troubled or stressed over something. At least that's what the healers are telling me now. But let me continue. As you all to well know elves don't need much sleep. I used to spend the sleepless nights at the stables. Checking on Firhofnir and the other horses. And since Aragorn had suggested to release Brego, his bay was empty. Whenever sleep found me in the wee hours I retreated into that bay.”  


 

Here Eomer took a breather to top up his mug from the pitcher and then he refilled and lit his pipe. 

“Now.” He said picking up the thread. “That's where he found me. Half buried in the hay, fast asleep. When I woke I felt a hand in my hair. He was slumped in the hay and had me pulled into his arms. His free hand played with my hair whilst his other hand rested on my chest. Inside my tunic. He wasn't asleep but rather deeply in thoughts – far, far away.”

 

The girls sighed at that part of the story and Raz, who had listened starry eyed, jumped up and ran over to his cousin and hugged him tight. “Isn't that the most lovely story you've ever heard, Kali. And to think of, they did it all without our help.” “Shoo, Raz, I want to hear how they went on.” “Oh, don't worry. E will not reveal the juicy bits in front of his children. These we have to dig out of him later, when we three are alone again.” Somehow Kali knew that Raz was right. This would be the censored version of the story. The only thing remained was to hope that Eomer's children would retreat soon.

 

Later that night the two cousins sneaked out of their room and after checking the king's room they found it empty. Both looked at each other and nodded. "Insomnia."

So the two got out of Meduseld and walked the windy path to the stables. There in the box that once had housed Brego they found the king. Sitting on a ball of hay but quite awake.

  
The two tugged another ball over across to the bay and there dropped on it exhausted. “You … should … make … these … things … much … smaller.” Raz gasped. Eomer's head shot up, he had been deep in thoughts. He was in his nightshirt only a coat thrown over his shoulders. He was clearly startled when spoken to. “Oh, sorry, we disturbed you.” Kali was noticeably embarrassed but not Raz, who sat down next to Eomer and started to question. “Where you coming here to refresh your memories of Legolas?” He asked. “Say what was going on between you two? That you being here with his hand on your chest and in your hair can't be all! Where you doing it in the hay?” Kali blushed in Raz's stead. He pulled Raz's sleeves. But Eomer sat there laughing out loud. So loud in fact that the horses in the adjoint bays got nervous. “OK. You pest.” He said, “But not here. We are upsetting the horses with our noises. So come with me, I know the perfect place for us. That is, if you two are not to queazy and easily spooked.” With these words he led the two away to the tomb of his cousin.   


 

There he lifted the two up and placed them on the lid of the tomb whilst he sat down in a little niche in the corner. He lit several candles and soon the room was lit with a warm golden light. The presence of these items proved regular visits. 

 

Kali and Raz at first didn't see from where he got them, but Eomer managed even to get two cushions for them to sit on more comfortably. As soon as he moved away to sit back in his niche again the two spied the chest at the opposite wall. “This looks like you've made yourself cosy in here. Are you spending much time here?” Kali enquired. Eomer nodded, "Whenever the rest of the world is getting to much to bear, I am hiding down here. Taking to Theo.”

 

 

Eomer waited for each of them make a remark about his last statement but the two remained silent. “So you don't think I am loosing my marbles, ey?” The cousins only shook their heads. They both knew of their habit to speak to Frodo whilst sitting out in the garden in the evening watching the sun going down in the west. Kali had barged in on Raz once whilst he had had a conversation with the late Boromir. And when asked who he had been talking to Raz had admitted with tearful eyes that he had been talking to the former Captain of Gondor. “I miss him so, Kali. He had been such a good friend. And whenever I am met with a situation that needs my strength, I am coming here, sit under the old apple tree and ask him for advice.” Kali had nodded and confessed that he did the same at times. 

“You are such a trickster E. You wanted to tell us the juicy bits of your relationship with Legolas and now you are changing topics again.” Eomer laughed and looked sheepishly guilty at the younger of the cousins. “Well, I wouldn't call it a relationship, Raz. It was much more just a spur of the moment.” He paused to recollect. “I was so surprised to find myself in Legolas' arms and the touch felt so good. I didn't think. All I wanted was to forget, to loose myself in somebody's arms, for a short while at least.” He stopped again as if struggling to find the words. “I didn't think that the caresses I'd got in return were actually meant for me. He was so withdrawn in his thoughts.” “Oh. But you did it, there in the hay, didn't you? I mean, there was more than just the caresses. Or?” Raz pressed.

 

“There was more than just the touches. It only began with the caressing. It was I who opened his shirt and planted kisses on his chest. At first I was afraid he would push me away, but he didn't. Instead he slid down until we both were lying in the hay. He pulled off my shirt and I did the same with his. I remember that his eyes still had that distant look. Even when he bent down to kiss and nibble at my nipples. His hands stroking my back and my hair.” 

“And I … I was so needy. I hadn't … not after … the soft kisses and touches made me yearn.” Eomer combed his hair back with both hands. “I leaned into every touch, every kiss. I remember it was I who got rid of my breeches. I who offered … spread … waited to be taken …”

“And?” Raz wanted to know, “He did, did he?” Eomer smiled. “Yes, he did. At first very tenderly and cautiously. But I was so wanting and I pushed him to use more force.”

 

Eomer shook his head and buried his face. But then lifted up again and said “When I came, I was crying. Tears ran all over my face. That was when he came back to reality and anxiously asked, if he had hurt me. He hadn't. I had hurt myself – inside. I felt so ashamed. For the first time I had been unfaithful. I had cheated on him.” And he pointed on Theodred's tomb.


	9. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor arrives at Meduseld.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

 

 

**For the last time**        

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)

Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1308

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.

Summary: Two very famous banakil[1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/#sdfootnote1sym) or kuduk[2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/#sdfootnote2sym) as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

 

The cousins exchange glances. “But he was already dead then, E. How can you call that cheating?” Eomer smiled sadly. “It was just that I was disappointed with myself. I thought that not enough time had gone by. But of course you are right. No one would call that cheating. Only I …” Tears welled up in his eyes again. “Oh, E.” Raz said and turning on to his stomach to lower himself onto the ground. As soon as he hit the ground he ran over to Eomer and climbing into the man's lap, hugged him tight.

However Eomer was beyond consoling and so Kali climbed down Theodred's tome as well and he pulled Raz away. “Let him be. Give him time to grief, Raz.” “But it's such a long time ago, Kali. Why is he still so raw?” “That is men for you, a different race, Raz. It's their believes. I've studied them for a while. Our friend is old and therefore he believes that he soon will be reunited with his ancestors.” Kali explained whilst leading Raz out of the burial mount. “This is what triggers Eomer's bad conscience. That is why he is suffering.”

 

The two kudukas went back to their room and crawled back into their bed. Kali wrapped his arms around his cousin and they fell asleep.

The next morning Raz was already sitting at the table helping himself to his second bowl of porridge, when Kali finally stretched and opened his eyes. “Good morning, Raza. How long are you up already?” “I have the most fantastic idea, Kali. I woke up this morning and I knew exactly how to help E.” Raz grinned widely. “Oh, Raz, what have you cooked up now?” Raz looked at Kali wide eyes. “Me? Nothing in particular. Only a letter. I wrote and posted a letter.” Raz said and turned his attention back to his breakfast. “Raz. A letter? To whom? Raz! Speak!” Kali shouted worried but his cousin only giggled and stuffed his face. 

As soon as Kali found a quiet moment with Eomer alone he spoke. “I fear, Raz might have done something stupid. I don't know what exactly it is. He refuses to say. But I can feel that it is something very stupid. But you must forgive him. He did it only because he suffers with you.” Eomer patted Kali's knee. “I know my friend. I know. Bless him. He is a kind soul.”

 

Three days later one of the towns people came running into Meduseld and breathlessly rasped that a visitor had arrived. “It's an Elf, my Lord. He is clad in green and brown. Tall, long blond hair.” Eomer paled and throwing the man a gold coin got up and fumbled for his walking cane. But then he suddenly changed his mind and left the cane behind. At the rush of all the servant he waved impatiently and making his first steps slightly insecure, they grew steadier as he moved on. Finally he reached the door and stood there waiting. 

 

 

 

The news of the visitor and the king's strange behaviour spread like a wildfire. But even greater was the surprise when a few hours later the strange visitor arrived. Only few of the people of Edoras could remember having seen an Elf in their territory. To long gone had been the last visit. So they all lined the streets to take a look at the strange being that rode up to the Golden Hall.

As soon as the visitor came into sight Eomer blanched and drew away from the door. As fast as he could he hurried into a shady corner of the hall. Just in time as now the guards brought in the visitor bowing low before their king. 

Not so the guest who stood tall and only bowed his head in greeting. “Your youngest son, King of Rohan, brought a message some time ago.” He began and Eomer tried to hide the shiver this visitor's voice was driving through his entire body. The light fell on this slim and tall and still very young looking visitor. The look into that all to familiar face hurt. “You are asking my opinion or rather my allowance to publish your memories. I understand that the document you have written contains a section that refers to me. To us.” There the visitor waited for an answer that failed to come. Eomer couldn't find his voice. So the visitor continued, “I also received another written document. An invitation written by a friend of old. And I am here to find him. Is it true, King of Rohan that you are having two hobbytla as guests under your roof?”

 

 

Eomer cleared his throat and forgetting all good manners said, “I wished you would not call me King of Rohan all the time.” Then remembering his duties he added, “Be welcome in Meduseld Legolas of the nine Walkers.” The so addressed bit his lip. This was a colder welcome than he had expected. But then again he had build the wall between them by the formal address he had chosen.

So he stepped forward and stretched his hand out to Eomer. “Forgive me friend. I was not sure if you wanted to see mir or if this invitation was all our little friends ideas.” 

“You shouldn't have come.” Eomer winced, “I would not have wanted you to find me like this.” His voice broke and he turned away desperate to hide himself from the Elf's inquisitive eyes. But Legolas stepped closer and placed his hands on Eomer's shoulders turning him to face him. Eomer drew his hood closer into his face and wrapped himself into his cloak. “What are you afraid of? That I look at you and despair? I have seen Aragorn and he is much changed of late. So let me look at you!” The Elf demanded but Eomer shook his head. “You haven't change at all. And I … I am old and worn. You will not look into the face you knew.” “Let me be judge of this.” The Elf demanded and pulled Eomer back into the light and at the same time removed the hood.

The wrinkled and deeply furrowed face of the friend rested in his hands. Eomer's white beard was neatly trimmed and his white hair had been cut at shoulder length recently. But still he looked worn and weary. There was worry, fear in his eyes as he gaze into the slightly slanted green orbs, now taking in his looks.

“I have seen many men. Have seen them age before their times. You have seen many more seasons, my friend. I can't say that I am disappointed at what I am looking at. I know you've said that I have not changed. That is not true. Your mortal eye might not see the difference between the Greenleaf of now and then. But I am not that young and inexperienced Elf you've met these long long years ago.”

Eomer looked down but Legolas' hand moved under his chin lifting the face again. “Let us find a place to sit. I am weary to stand for much longer. Do you have a place where we can retreat to?” Eomer nodded and with Legolas taking his arm he led the visitor to the library. 

 

 

Raz and Kali who had been hiding behind the columns of the Hall in the dark, dared to come out of there. “That didn't went to bad, or? What you think, Kali?” Raz said and was caught by the hem of his shirt as he was trying to spy at the door to the library.

“Leave them alone for now, Raz, you've done your bit.”


	10. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and his visitor are missing.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

 

 

**For the last time**

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)

Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family, Legolas Greenleaf

 

 

Genre: Slash

 

Rating: NC-17 Word Count: 748 Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth. Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

The hours went by and neither Legolas nor Eomer were to be found anywhere. The door to the library was still closed and Raz couldn't help but sneak past several times that day. But always he returned to Kali disappointed, complaining that nothing could be heard. “I don't get it, Kali. This door is not so thick to drown every noise. Why then is it all so silent?” He grumbled.

 

The day drew to the end and both, the visitor and the king failed to have shown at each meal or other official gathering. Kali couldn't help from giggling. “Now you are suffering a bit of your own medicine.” He said grinning at Raz's antics. “You invited the Elf and now you can't bear him to be with Eomer. It was all your idea, Raz. And if I recall it right, it was you who had called it brilliant.” Raz gritted his teeth. Being hit in the face by the truth, especially coming out of Kali's mouth hurt even more than the fact that Eomer and Legolas' disappearance. With Kali being of no help at all and his curiosity strained to bursting, he tried to persuade the King's children to enquire after their father's whereabouts. But none of the sons and daughters were at all worried about their father. Theomer even said, “I don't see a point in that Master Raz. Father hasn't left Meduseld and therefore can't be in danger. Especially not whilst being with a friend of old.”

It was past midnight when Raz sneaked out of the bed and the room and on tiptoes went to check on Eomer. Being allowed to access all rooms without being controlled, the guards let the kuduk past as he walked into the King's bed chamber. However the broad bed was empty as was the room. So Raz took a deep breath and marched sternly downstairs and with a brisk push almost flung himself into the library. To his great astonishment the room was empty as well. No king, no elf and not the slightest sign of their presence within the room at all. Raz ran back to his bed room as fast as his feet and age would allow. “Kali! Kali, wake up. They are gone. Vanished!” He cried. Kali rubbed his eyes and even complained a little being woken so harshly. But when Raz explained that he had been to Eomer's bedroom and in the library and that Eomer was nowhere to be found, he sat up in the bed. “Have you checked the stables and the tomb as well?” He asked and yawned loudly, scratching his head with both hands. This had Raz on his feet again and he dashed away. “Wait!” Kali shouted but it was to late the cousin had already left the room and was halfway out of Meduseld. 

After a short while he shot back into the bedroom totally out of breath but confirming that Eomer hadn't been in these places either. Kali who had rolled himself back into the bed, found himself violently shaken and shouted at. The ruckus produced Elfwine in his nightgown and shortly after him Theomer. The princes demanded to know what all this shouting was about. As Raz was so enraged and out of breath that he hardly managed to pipe a word, Kali explained the situation. 

Theomer went to interrogate the guards and returned with the confirmation that the King had not left the hall by any of the exits possible. But also that none of the guards had seen him or his visitor after they had walked into the library. Theomer had pulled his older brother aside and had whispered something in his ear. The elder had nodded and grinned and then turned to the cousins. “We will see if our father and the Elf will make their re-appearance tomorrow morning. If they are failing to show we will call for a search. You two now give rest and go back to bed.” All Raz's prostestations fell on deaf ears. “Father is still in the house, little Master Raz.” Theo confirmed. “Meduseld is a very old Hall with many secrets. Nobody knows these secrets better than our father.” And after a moments pause and a broad grin he added “And me.” So the kudukas were ordered back to bed and the princes dispersed the gathering and postponed all further action after break of dawn.

 

 


	11. The King and the Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer and Legolas renewing their acquaintance.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

**For the last time**           

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)

Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family, Legolas Greenleaf Genre: Slash Rating: NC-17 Word Count: 1673 Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth. Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

Eomer had led Legolas into the library and locked the door behind them. Meanwhile Legolas had sat down on the sofa by the fireplace. Eomer moved over and sat down beside the Elf. “So what made you think that you need my approval to your written memories?” Eomer looked down at his hands. “You must be aware that as soon as they are bound as a book they will end up here. For everyone to read, who ever shows any interest.” There he stopped for the moment but Legolas just smiled back at him and nodded. “I was always open towards my family and people in regards to my life and that included my love-life as well. Of course I was not going about telling every one but I didn't hide as well. As I don't fear exposure of my life, I need to know if you would as you will still be here when I am long gone.”

Legolas didn't protest the fact. But he shook his head and said “Why would you think that I could be offended by anything anybody have to say about me. When I have been slanted in the most aggressive way by my own?” Eomer had heard the rumours the Elves of Mirkwood had spread about their 'lost' son. “It was not them I was thinking of, Legolas. When I am going to my ancestors and meet with my loved ones, I will stand for my actions with my head held high. But what I need to know is if my memories will cause grievance to you or Gimli.” Legolas' eyebrows shot up. “Gimli? What has Gimli to do with this?” He wondered.

“Oh!” Eomer exclaimed utterly surprised, “Are you saying? But you must know that there are rumours that you and the dwarf…” He didn't get any further for the Elf had started to laugh out loud. “Gimli and I grew to be friends. This is true. We are comrades in arms and our fiercest competitors at the same. However he and I are mere friends. We were never lovers if you are referring to that kind of rumour.” Legolas laughed. “On the contrary we are still struggling at being just friends at times. Don't get me wrong I have grown fond of that particular dwarf. But he never tempted me in a sensual perspective. So what ever you are writing about us, there is nothing that could offend him in it.”

As this obstacle was out of the way. Legolas turned to the man and evoked memories of his own. He stretched his hand out and ran his fingers through Eomer's hair, which now had turned into a silvery white. “I remember your golden locks.” He said warmly, “entangle in the hay. Like liquid gold poured out into the ash green. You smelled of hay and horse and there was your own scent.” The hand of the Elf moved down from the hair along the cheeks and the yaw. Eomer shivered. “Are you cold?” He asked his visitor. “I can't remember your hands ever been so cold.” He said and took Legolas' hand in his own.

Legolas smiled at his friend. “I told you that I have changed too. This coldness is the result of it. Since we fought the great battle and driven Sauron out of Middle Earth, many of my friends have gone and with anyone of them leaving the cold grows stronger inside me. You see my dear, this is the way I am aging.” He smiled melancholically.

“It started with my fingers and toes and ever since it's grown crawling up my body.” The Elf said.

Eomer got up and flung cushions on the floor near the fire. “Come over here, Legolas. Come closer to the fire. I know what it feels like. I myself feel cold creeping up my bones the older I get. Come here, it will be warmer and the cushions will make it comfortable for us to sit.” But Legolas coming down to the place before the fire grinned and replied “I don't want us to sit there.” He said and started to take Eomer into his arms and making him stretch out on the floor. Eomer held his breath when the cool fingers of the Elf moved under his tunic. Both were only clad in soft kit skin clothes and the buckles and belts were no obstacle for the Elf's quick fingers.

The Elf worked his way from top to bottom and soon the king laid bare before him. Each touch had been accompanied by a small hissing intake of air. As soon as Eomer lay naked before him Legolas stopped and getting up looked down on the naked man and smiled.

“You are still beautiful, Eomer.” In the light of the fire Eomer's still toned body looked like being made of amber. Legolas shed his clothes whilst Eomer watched. His body was exquisitely pale just like white marble. The long blond hair falling down his back and over his shoulders, once paler than Eomer's hair now was glimmering golden against Eomer's silver.

Legolas knelt down next to Eomer and his hand moved up from Eomer's knee on the inside of the leg until he reached the upper inner thigh. Eomer lay still, eyes closed cherishing each soft touch and biting his lips not to make a sound to betray their activities to anybody outside the room.

Legolas' fingers moved further up and cupped around Eomer's scrotum. At the same time he circled his tongue around the nipple following the areole of amber. Sweat beads were showing on Eomer's upper lip first and then on his brow until his entire body was glistering in the light of fire, each sweat droplet sparkling in the light like a diamond.

The sight of the aroused man stimulated the Elf who followed the trails of Eomer's sweat with his tongue. “Mmh,” he said dreamily, “you always tasted delicious. Salty and sweet at the same time. My tongue remembers your taste.” Turning Eomer to his side he followed with his tongue down the man's spine until he reached the cleft between the buttocks.

Eomer arched his back, opening his legs. Legolas pulled the fleshy cheeks apart and dug with his tongue into the offered cleft.

Eomer gathered the cushions with his arms and pushed them under his belly, turning onto the same. Spreading his legs even wider and the cushions lifted his bum higher. “Will that be sensible? Will there not be stains left on the cushions?” Legolas wondered. Eomer smiled, “that wouldn't be the first stains these cushions see. We usually blame the cats.” Both chuckled at that remark. Eomer bit his lip again as Legolas pumped inside him.

The metallic taste on his tongue told him that he had bitten so hard that the soft tissue had broken and blood starting to well up. However he continued biting to prevent himself from shouting out loud as he and Legolas came. They rolled over both bodies glistering with sweat. The Elf's breath only slightly elaborate, whilst Eomer gasped with each breath he took. As soon as the king was recovered he sat up. “We should not stay here. Sooner or later somebody will rattle that door.” He said.

He got up and collected the strewn clothes. He threw them into Legolas' arms. Then he went to the fireplace where the fire was about do die down. Eomer went to the left column of the stone fireplace and turned a carved figure. With a grounding sound the back wall of the fireplace and the fire moved aside and a doorway was displayed.

He waved Legolas to walk through. “Wait for me, I only unlock the door and shall be with you in a moment.” Eomer went to the door and pushed back the bolt. On his way back to the fireplace he grabbed a candle and then walked through the hidden door. On the other side he turned a similar device and the fireplace ground back into his original position.

The Elf stared wide eyed. “I had no idea that this hall had secret walkways.” He said. Eomer turned to the left and followed the path with Legolas following close behind. They soon came to a crossing where Eomer turned into the aisle on their right and suddenly stopped a short walk into the walkway. Even Legolas' sharp eyes had not spotted the hidden door which now swung open and revealed another room.

Tapestries with erotic scenes were draped at the walls. Eomer lit the fire and mthe candles and soon the room was illuminated and tinted in a warm light. One corner held a sofa and a small table. But the dominating furniture was a large four poster bed. Legolas looked around but the only entrance to the room was the hidden door they had entered through. “Theodred showed me this place. We used to meet here. I don't think that uncle Theoden knew of this room. Most of my children don't. With the exception of Theomer, I think. Extraordinary clever the boy.” Eomer spoke whilst bending over the fireplace stoking the fire. Legolas grinned at the perfect display and dropped their clothes on the spot.

He stepped behind Eomer and grabbed the prodded arse. Eomer jumped and banged his head at the fireplace. “Oh, I am so sorry, love. Let me kiss you better on the spot.” Legolas said and took Eomer into his arms and kissed him first on the spot he had hit and then on the mouth, letting his tongue follow gliding deep into the yielding mouth.

This time he wailed loudly as Legolas planted kiss after kiss on his heated skin. When the Elf look up worried, he smiled back. “Don't worry nobody can hear us. We can be as noisy as we like.”


	12. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbits won't rest until the King and the Elf are joining their company.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

 

**For the last time**            

 

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family, Legolas Greenleaf  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1132  
Disclaimer:  Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

The hidden door opened a little slant and Theomer's voice entered the room. “Father?!” Legolas untangled himself from the man to give him space to breath and respond. “Theo! What is the matter?” “I am sorry father, I didn't meant to bother you. Only I thought you should know that there is a little commotion out here. Our friends the kûd-dûkan3 have searched for you and your visitor. And now the worry has spread because you and your friend weren't to be found.” “Thank you, Theo. Give us a little more time but we shall soon make a re-appearance. And I shall speak to our little friends myself.” The tapestry door closed silently.

“For a second I was afraid he would come in.” Legolas said and his cheeks tinted in a very pale pink. “Oh, are you blushing?” Eomer said and started chuckling. “I give you blushing.” the Elf said and grab the man and pinned him down. “Oh, I always forget how strong you really are. Your slim and slender body is so misleading.” Eomer said and started to trace the Elf's body with his fingertips. Legolas planted a kiss on Eomer's lips and then gave in to the soft touches and moaned.

The man chewed the elf's nipples mostly soft but with a sharp bite in between every now and then. The elf was locked on Eomer's lap, buttocks pulled apart Legolas had stirred the man's erection into his rectum. He now leaned forwards and Eomer complained. “You are a rubbish rider, do you know that Elf?” Legolas grinned and flicked his tongue over the man's chest that ended in the little hollow just under the throat.

But Eomer moved one arm under the Elf's bottom and the other over his upper back and turned themselves around without breaking contact. With the elf now flat on his back he sat up as if he would on a horse. He started to move up and down rhythmically and the elf closed his eyes wincing every time the man pushed back down. Eomer waited until he felt that the Elf had reached to point at which he could not hold back anymore and then the man shortened the pulse and soon both man and elf collapsed utterly spent onto each other.

“If we go on like that,” Eomer gasped, “I shall see my ancestors earlier than thought.” He chuckled but was punched by the Elf. “Stop saying this. Just stop. I makes me sad when I hear you. Even if you are joking about.” Eomer smiled sweetly and kissed the elf passionatly. “I think we better clean ourselves and get dressed. Otherwise I am not sure how long Theomer will be able to hold them back to storm this room.” “I was wondering, what he had been telling them after he'd been here.” Legolas confessed.

  
Theomer had all siblings and the kûd-dûkan assembled in the library. “Ok, you lot. Could you please shut up now. Listen, I have spoken to father.” A sharp gasp went through the room. “But we had been looking everywhere.” Elfwine said but Theo waved him to be quiet and listen. “He and the Elf have retreated into one of the quiet rooms to work on the memoirs father had written. To be able to concentrate on their work they retired as I mentioned into one of the quiet room here in the Hall.” The daughters were satisfied with the explanation. The father and his visitor were well and somewhere about the house. The girls got up and left the library chatting about different girlie things on the way out. The older sister had recently been engaged and the girls were planning the wedding which kept them busy for most of the time.

But Elfwine and the kûd-dûkan were a different story. “Quiet rooms? What is that? Were are they? I have never heard of them, why is that?” Elfwine insisted to know and the two cousins were standing beside him supporting his request. “I don't understand, brother? You know that Meduseld was always a working Hall. Meetings were held here, war plans made, visitors housed. You of all should know that there is more to this place than at first appearance.” Elfwine blushed.

“But where are the two?” Raz pushed further. “As I said, they retreated into one of the quiet rooms but father confirmed that they shall join us soon again. And that is all I say. Leave them alone, so that they can finish this manuscript business.” With these words Theomer turned and walked away.

But Raz could not let it drop like that. “Kali, did you know about these 'quiet rooms'?” He asked. “It looks like there is much more to discover in this old place than I thought.” “Raz, you daren't go off and …” Kali was getting very angry. “This is not our house, remember that Raz. We are guests and have to behave accordingly.” But Raz was already gone. Kali cursed under his breath and went out in search for Eomer's youngest.

Raz rushed back to the library. He rummaged through lines of books. Kali found him there after he had warned Theomer. “Hi Raz, what are you doin'?”Kali asked harmlessly as possible. Raz ignored him. “What are you reading?” “Did you knew of these hidden rooms?” Raz fired back. “Don't tell me you knew it all along and you didn't told me.” He accused his cousin. “That is not fair, Raz. First of all, no, I did not! Why should I?” “You were studying here all those years and now you telling me, you had no idea. I can't believe it?” “So, Mister I-know-it-all, have you found what you were after?” “No.” Raz admitted heartbroken. “Not one of the books about Meduseld mentions hidden rooms or 'quiet' rooms as Theomer called them at all.”

Theomer had entered the library and overheard the last remark. “This is not a private library but open to all visitors and residents. Information like the one you are after, Master Raz, you would never find in here. Such information will be kept in the family of course.” Raz pulled a face and a heartily laugh from the door made them all turn their heads. There stood Eomer and pining over his shoulder Legolas. Both grinned.

“Ah, father, did you manage to get the work done on your manuscript.” Theomer said and winked. “Oh, come on, Theomer. Who are you trying to fool. Look at these two. They never just worked on those written memories.” Raz blurred out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------
> 
>   
> 1Halflings in the language of Westernesse
> 
>   
> 2Hobbits as used by the Brandybucks and possibly related to the term  _kûd-dûkan_ used by the Eorlingas for the Shirefolk.
> 
>   
> 3“Hole Dweller” in the language of the Rohirrim.
> 
>   
> 


	13. Of boredom and daily chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to go back to business as usual.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001t9ttw/)

 

  
  
**For the last time**    

 

  
Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family, Legolas Greenleaf  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1907  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

  
Raz was sitting at the reading desk in the library. But the words in the book before him were lost to him. He was brooding the foulest mood ever experienced. Even Kali could not remember when he had seen him last in such a bad temper. The weeks since the arrival of Legolas had been drifting by mainly with Eomer and Legolas spending time together either publicly by researching and questioning each other for their memories or hidden away in those illusive rooms, of which Raz could find no trace.

 

  
Theomer had returned to Aldburg and Elfwine was busy running the realm. Since his accusations towards Kali, the cousin had retreated to his studies on Rohirim lore, still trying to find the link between Eorlingas and Kudukas. They hadn't spoken since and even in the evening Kali would go to bed, turn around and fall asleep in an instant.

 

  
He had tried to join the two girls but after half an hour had given up. Their conversation was spinning around the marriage, the wedding  
preparations and whispered phantasies accompanied by teenage girlish giggling. Nothing what a kuduk of four and ninty would find of interest. So he had started sulking, more out of boredom than of real anger and now he had gone so far that he didn't know how to turn the clock back.

 

  
The summer had been an extremely hot and dry one and now that the leaves were turning colour all people of Edoras were busy bring in the  
harvest. So Raz joint forces, not that he was particularly fond of harvesting. But it would distract him from his broodings. Elfwine had  
rushed to confirm that as an honorary guest Raz should not be involved in the Eorlingas day to day business. But Raz had calmed him and expressed his wish to be of help. “I am bored stiff and this way I can distract myself and being of use. Please, Elfwine, let me go and help.” He had pleaded and the young prince had smiled and succumbed.   
When Elfwine had told Kali about Raz's decision the older had sighed and nodded. “If this is what he wants, let him.” He had said.

 

  
The only distraction in the daily routine had been the wedding itself. The day Eoriel, Eomer's eldest girl married Devorin the Ruler of the  
Ringlo Vale had been a grand affair. Just as the two sisters had envisioned. The weather had played nicely and the couple had stood on  
the porch of Meduseld covered by the bluest of skies and even the normally harsh wind had reduced himself to a soft whisper.

 

  
King Elessar had excused himself and sent an envoy in his wife and members of her household. Queen Arwen had been surprised to find not only the two kudukas but also Legolas as a guest at the event. The festivities had started on a Thursday afternoon and had lasted until Sunday late.

  
When the Queen announced her leaving on Monday breakfast time, Legolas had added that he too was to return to South Ithilien. Eomer had been looking crestfallen over the announcement but Legolas had swiftly promised that he would only see to open matters and hand over the duties which were resting upon him and then he would return.

 

  
So that Monday lunch hour saw them all standing in front of the Golden Hall waving farewell to the visitors and by afternoon it was time for  
Eoriel to bit her family 'goodbye' and heading towards her new home, new husband at close hand. However, even the heartliest confirmation  
that they would see each other soon, would not prevent the tears from flowing. The two sisters especially, who had been so close despite their difference in age.

 

  
As soon as the trees changed their colours and the nights grew cold and damp, the wind picked up again and grew to a nasty blow. That time was is when Eomer grew weary and fell sick. On orders of healers and his son and daughter he was confined to bed and looked pale and thin. As the news of his sickness spread to Aldburg Theomer rushed back to be at his side and he and his sister Lothwyne spent many hours at the king's bedside reading to him or distracting him with their little stories and adventures.

 

  
Kali had laid his research to rest and added to the cocktail of distractions to his best abilities. “Will you come and visit Eomer tomorrow, Raz? He is looking so frail and sick. I honestly fear the worst this time. I know that he had been sick before but this time – this feels different, Raz. I fear ...” Here Kali had to stop, choking on his tears. Raz looked up alarmed. This was the first time Kali was addressing him after their fall-out. And if Kali could push their misunderstandings aside, then the situation must be hopeless. So Raz took his cousin's hand and nodded. “If you allow me, I shall go with you tomorrow.” He said calmly. Kali fell in his arms sobbing loudly.

 

  
Raz braced himself and to see Eomer lying in his bed, his face ashen against the white linnen made his shiver and swallow. However he tried to keep cheerful and sitting on the king's bed he made jokes, which cracked the sunken face into one or the other smile. “What brought this sickness on?” He asked Theomer as soon as they were out of earshot. “The last campaign, dad rode out with King Elessar.” Theo said, “AND?” Raz said not aware of what had happened during that campaign. Theo pulled the kuduk aside and helped him into one of the chairs and then sat next to him. “OK. King Elessar called for us to help him deal with the rebels at the border to Harrad. As Elessar stated to us this is only a small group of troublemakers, father decided to ride out only with his personal guard. As soon as Elfwine told me I met with father halfway and insisted to join up.” Theo stopped to sort his memories and to wet his tongue. Raz sat still waiting for him to continue, even though he was bursting with impatience.

 

“Elessar himself had ordered uncle Faramir and his men to take on the rebels. So we met with uncle at the Crossings of the River Poros.” Theo continued. “When we arrived there we found our uncle pale and very agitated and it soon turned out that our small group of men was facing an army on the other side of the crossing. Uncle had sent messengers back to Mundburg to inform the king and to raise the Gondorian army. But we all knew that neither the Gondorian army nor the Eorlingas could be there in time to avoid us all being slaughtered.” Theo wiped his face with his hand as if to wipe away the shadows of this unpleasant memories. “Dad didn't wanted me to fall and so he ordered me to return to Alburg and from there to raise the Eorlingas. I could do nothing at all but to obey. What I am telling you know is therefore not from my own observation but rather what I have been told had happened by my uncle Faramir.” Raz nodded suddenly remembering that of course the families of Eomer and Faramir were bonded by marriage. “Was that before or after your aunts death?” He enquired to know. “After.” Theo replied, “Maybe one of the reasons as to why uncle Faramir was throwing himself into the thick of it without thinking of risks whatsoever. So he and dad crossed the Poros with their men and then split their forces small as they were in two to attack the enemy from the flanks hoping to drive them into the river. However the plan backfired and instead they found themselves squeezed between the river and the Ephel Duath. Father tried to lead his men out of this trap and therefore staid close to the river leading his men eastward hoping that the river soon offers a crossing or gets small enough for the horses to jump. On his way his horse slipped and lost foot at the riverbank and he and his mount both fell into the icy waters. Father and his horse – and no it wasn't Firhofnir. He had long passed away. Well, both managed to climb back on land and even though father was drenched to the bone he mounted again and entered into combat. By this time  
Mundburg had been informed and messengers had been sent out to all allied forces. Elfwine found me arriving in Aldburg and he had our men ready to pull out.

 

  
To uncle Faramir's and father's rescue there came all the South Gondorians in full force and crashed into the back of the Harradim. When we arrived there two days later my uncles, the Princes of Dol Amroth, the leaders of Lossanach, the Ringlo Vale and all others held the enemy in a deadly grip just like thongs. With the forces from Mundburg and our Eorlingas joining in we soon had them squeezed like a lemon. So the battle was won and peace restored. However, that fall into the cold water of the Poros and him not able to change his clothes, had father fall ill very seriously. He was struggling long with the pneumonia he suffered and ever since as soon as the weather falls foul it is returning. He never really got over it, I'm afraid. We consulted all healers we could find in the vastness of Middle Earth but they all shook their heads. Even the remaining istari could only suppress the symptoms but not cure him.” “And now that he is old and weak,” Raz ended for Theo who sat with is face buried in his hands. “The pneumonia is returning more violent than before and eating away the last bit of strength he still has left.” Raz sat silent for a moment. “Is there not a duty he still has to do, which can't be done by anyone else? The memoirs are written, edited and finished, I guess?” Theo just nodded and then shook his head again.  
“No there is nothing left urgent enough to force him to get well. That is what I am dreading most. He is so willing to let go of late. He speaks so often of my cousin Theodred and how he misses him and wants to see him again in the afterlife.”

 

  
Raz knew, he had heard Eomer speaking of his lover of old and the olden days and how he missed Theodred. He had seen to that everything had been ready for his own burial and the celebrations that should go with it. Elfwine was in full command of the realm for a long while now. No, there was nothing to hold Eomer back, despite...

 

“What about Legolas? He said, he would return, didn't he? Could you summon him like you did before? OH, no, that was me. Hmm. I shall write to him again and he surly will rush back. He seemed to have lifted your father spirits so much when he came last time.” Raz slid down from his chair and dashed into his room to fetch pen and paper.


	14. Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes on a journey of their own.

  
  
**For the last time**            

 

Pairing: Razanur Tûk / Kalimac Brandagamba (aka Peregrin Took / Meriadoc Bandybuck)  
Others: King Eomer Eadig and Family, Legolas Greenleaf, King and Queen of Gondor  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1237  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to Prof. JRR Tolkien and his wonderful creation of Middle Earth.  
Summary: Two very famous banakil1 or kuduk2 as Master Kali would say, travel together to visit a friend of old.

 

 

  
Raz had stormed off to turn his plan into action. On his way to his room he almost bumped into Kali. “What are you up to again?” Kali asked and in short excited words Raz had explained that he meant to call the Elf back in hope that this would help Eomer to recover. But Kali had shaken his head and suddenly started to sob violently. “It’s too late for that?” Raz grew wide eyed. “NO. NO.” He shouted and darted off in the direction of Eomer's bedroom.

 

When he burst into the room the children were gathered around their father's bed. Elfwine was trying to hold the kuduk back but Theomer prevented him. “Let him. He was a good friend of father's and has a right to say his farewell.” So Elfwine let Raz pass. Lothwyne had been sitting on Eomer's bedside, stood up to make way for Raz. She dabbed at her eyes and tried a little smile at the kuduk.

 

  
Eomer smiled and tried to lift his head but was to weak to do so. “No. You lay down. Don't bother to rise.” Raz said and smiled. He grabbed Eomer's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Eomer's smile broadened. “We have come a long way, we two.” He said to Raz. “I have to say, you haven't changed much over all those years.” “Still a pain in the arse, you mean.” Raz answered and both chuckled. The children exchanged looks of astonishment.

 

The door opened and Kali squeezed in. Theomer waved at him to move closer. “Raz is saying his farewell. I think you too want to speak to our father, don't you?” Kali's throat was tight so he just nodded. He moved past the three children and stepped behind Raz, who was sitting on Eomer's bed. “Do you remember how we met for the first time?” Raz was just saying causing Eomer to chuckle again. “Gosh, you were staring at us as if we were some kind of monsters.” Raz noticed that Kali had stepped behind him and half turned “Wasn’t it, Kali? His eyes grew as big as soup plates.” Suddenly the morose mood in the room lifted and all present started to laugh. “No wonder, Raza. But I think it wasn't us who caused Eomer to stare but rather the food and drink we two were stuffing our faces with.” “Or the pipe weed, If I remember it right, he never said no to a good smoke, just as Aragorn and Gandalf.”

 

“Well,” Eomer replied softly, “maybe it was a little of all. I had never laid eyes on kud-dukan before. Even though I had heard telling of them. And there you were greeting us smoking, eating and drinking.” “I still can hear the dwarf's complains that we had started feasting without waiting for you all.” Kali added. Again they all laughed.

 

One of the healers arrived and tried to make them leave but instead Theomer threw the man out. Neither the children nor the kudukas were willing to leave the king. Even when Eomer grew tired and finally fell asleep. Theomer ordered the servants to bring chairs for all and they settled at the back of the room.

 

The kudukas had to tell of the adventures they had had with the king and ever now and again one of them was checking on Eomer. Elfwine organised the meals to be brought into the king's chamber and they all shared their meal with watchful eyes on the patient. By end of the night Eomer's breathing grew elaborated and finally stopped.

 

The children and the kudukas stared at the man lying still with a smile on his face. King Eomer had passed away.  
The silence in the room was so thick that one would have been able to cut it with a knife. It was Theomer who broke the silence. “Hail King Eomer.” He said, “The King is dead. Hail King Elfwine. Long live the king.” Automatically all present repeat “Long life the king.”

 

  
They left the room silently and gathered the staff of Meduseld to announce the death of King Eomer Eadig. Elfwine gave orders to spread the news within the realm. Meanwhile Eoriel arrived, crying heavily as she heard the news. But her sister Lothwyne took her into her arms and comforted her. “I was so afraid he might suffer, Ori.” She said, “but he didn't.” And she told her sister of the last hours her father had spent with them and how he had laughed and then fallen asleep. “He died in his sleep with a smile on his face.” Lothwyne said and led her sister into their father's chamber for her to have a look at him.  
“I came as fast as I could but alas, not fast enough.” Eoriel said with tearstained cheeks.

  
The children of Eomer stayed close the next couple of days. Arrangements for the king's burial were made. Kali and Raz offered to help and were given the task to write letters to Gondor to inform King Elessar. Raz extended his duty by writing to Legolas as well. A few days later as very very pale Elf arrive. “If I had known …” he started but was hushed by the cousins.

 

  
The burial was a stately affair and the Princes Elfwine and Theomer were true to their word. The sarcophagus of Theodred was re-opened and in a great procession the body of King Eomer was carried from Meduseld to the burial mount. Eomer was bedded next to the mummy of his beloved cousin.

 

  
The time all the delegations from Gondor and other parts of Middle Earth had taken to arrive in Edoras had been used to prepare Eomer's body for mummification. He then had been displayed in the Golden Hall for all subjects and visitors to pay their respects. King Elessar and his queen as well as Legolas and the kudukas had joint the children for the Wake.

 

  
Gimli and King Thranduil who had the longest travel had just arrived in time for the procession of the body to the tomb. The children and King Elessar had been the only one's allowed inside the tomb to witness the king being laid to rest.  
Raz had complained but Kali had quieten him. “It's due to the lack of room, Raza. That is the only reason. You know very well how confined the space is in there.” Raz had shut up, for Kali had spoken the truth.

 

  
As tradition required as soon as the burial had been completed the coronation of King Elfwine took place. King Elessar stood by as witness as Elfwine took the oath and the sceptre. It felt odd for all of them to celebrate the new king but it couldn't be helped. However Elfwine kept the festivities brief, excusing himself by his visitors and subjects alike. “Dearest friends, visitors and good people of the Mark. I believe you all will share our love and fondness for our late King Eomer Eadig.” He declared. “For me and my siblings this comes as a great, great loss. Therefore I am hoping that you all will understand that our hearts are not set for joyful celebrations. We therefore ask for you to give us leave and postpone the great celebration on our elevation to the throne until next year.”

 

  
So the celebrations were cut short and a few days later the envoy of King Elessar and Queen Arwen prepared to return to Minas Tirith. Legolas had asked to join up and Gimli and King Thranduil had said their farewells to the new king and the royal family.  Kali and Raz had been the last to ask for an audience with the new king and begged to be released to join the Gondorian party on their way back to Minas Tirith. Elfwine had expressed his sorrows to see the two part but had finally given in. So Kali and Raz said their farewells to Lothwyne, Eoriel and Theomer.

 

The new King of the Mark and his siblings stood on the porch of the Golden Hall waving their goodbye as the Royal Gondorian train rode out. Kali and Raz turned on their ponies and waved until the children turned into dots and Edoras vanished on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> _________________
> 
> 1Halfling in the language of Westernesse
> 
> 2Hobbits as used by the Brandybucks and possibly related to the term _k_ _û_ _d-d_ _û_ _kan_ used by the Eorlingas for the Shirefolk.
> 
> 3`Vriuntholt = Holdwine (meaning “Trustworthy Friend” [ _vriunt = wine or win = Friend; holdec = holt or holde = trustworthy, belovedservant/friend])_
> 
> 4Sûza = Shire  (see LOTR Appendix F page 1108 Harper Collins paper back edition 1995)
> 
> 5Mathom in LOTR Prologue page 5 (as above) it is described as “for anything that Hobbits had no immediate use for, but were unwilling to throw away, they called a mathom.”


End file.
